legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Raid Event
A Raid Event is a type of limited time event that consists of 11 chapters of Quests similar to the normal Quests. As players complete these quests, and advance through the storyline, special quest bosses called Raid Bosses will appear randomly outside of normal bosses. Ranking in Raid events is solely determined by how much accumulated damage players rack up against these Raid Bosses, with ranking rewards and milestone rewards available for repelling bosses. Like Odyssey Events and Battle Royales, direct Guild participation is allowed and encouraged, with a separate batch of ranking rewards for members of guilds, in addition to individual ranking rewards. Raid quests Progressing through Raid quests is very similar to normal quests in that players expend energy to progress a certain amount, gaining Coins and cards along the way. The chapters of Raid events group quests in sections of three (chapters 10 and 11 do not have a third segment), with a boss at the end of every 5 quests much like normal quests. Unlike normal quests however, the 11th chapter is an infinite one, so players may progress through it infinitely. This is so players can continue to draw Raid Bosses after completion of the main event story. Raid bosses Raid bosses are special bosses encountered outside of regular event quest bosses at random. They can only be defeated by a Front Line of seven main attack cards and five support cards, with no assistance from a Back Line. Each attack on a boss initiates a battle phase in which the raid boss and the Front Line take turns attacking each other, with each boss attack eliminating one card from the lineup until no cards remain. Players may make multiple attack attempts against these bosses, with each attempt costing a certain amount of Attack Power based on the power requirements of the Front Line of cards used. During each attack attempt, a minimum of one Front Line card is ejected until no cards remain at the attack. Raid bosses can be divided into four categories: *Regular bosses *Special bosses *Hidden bosses *Secret bosses Regular bosses start at level one when first encountered, and will increase in level by one every time they are defeated. Each regular boss can go up to level fifteen before evolving once and leveling up to level fifteen a second time, a total of thirty levels. Regular bosses start with 100 health, and will progressively gain more health as they increase in level, up to a maximum of 1,600,000 health at level fifteen once evolved. Additionally, a one time boss with 2,000,000 and 3,000,000 health also appears after the 1,600,000 health boss is defeated for the first time. Special bosses appear at random when advancing through quests, and after defeating regular bosses. There are three different special bosses, with the first having a total health of 35,000, the second having a health of 150.000 and the third having a health of 1,000,000. Unlike regular bosses, players receive a 2× bonus to damage against special bosses. Once appeared both regular and speacial bosses need to be repelled within 30 minutes. Hidden bosses come in only one variant each Raid event. They cannot increase in level, and instead can only evolve to increase health. Damage dealt against hidden bosses is multiplied by two compared with regular bosses, similar to special bosses. Hidden bosses come in 27,000,000, and 40,500,000 health varieties. Unlike regular bosses and special bosses, hidden bosses do not appear completely at random, but instead appear when certain in-game conditions are met. While not confirmed, possible conditions include time, and number of bosses defeated. A hidden boss will dissapear after 2 hours. Secret bosses are very much like hidden bosses, except they come in only one variant for each event, and appear much less frequently. Like hidden bosses, players receive a 2× bonus to damage when attacking. Secret bosses usually come in 60,750,000 and 78.750,000 health varieties. Additionally, secret bosses also appear based on meeting certain predefined conditions. While not confirmed, possible conditions include time, and number of bosses defeated. A secret boss needs to be repelled within 2,5 hours. Front Line The Front Line consists of seven main attack cards, and five support cards. Damage is mostly done by the main seven cards, with the support line adding a bonus to damage done by the main seven cards, based on the total defense of the support line. Unlike the main seven, support line cards do not actually take part in battle, but instead simply provide a passive boost. The amount of damage done by the main seven Front Line cards depends on the amount of attack a card possess, as well as the Rarity of the cards used. Cards with higher attack will do more damage to bosses than cards with low attack. As well, cards of a higher rarity will receive a flat boost to damage compared to cards of a lower rarity, with Ultra Rare cards having a boost to damage compared to Rare and Common cards. Front Line damage can increased through the use of a special item called Orb of Sacred Light. These offer a 1.5× bonus to damage against all bosses, and can be obtained either through purchase, or through in-game promotions or meeting event objectives. Additionally, cards with anti-Raid boss skills can be used to either increase the amount of damage done to bosses by the Front Line, or completely block a boss' attack for one turn. These cards must be placed in the Front Line in order to have any effect. Furthermore, anti-boss cards released just before or during a Raid event will have a greater effect than cards released during past Raid events. Usually, three new anti-boss cards are released during each Raid event, one for the normal, hidden, and secret boss. Each of these cards have skills which only affect one of the three types of bosses. As well, a special evolution from the current card pack is also released with anti-boss skill as well at the same time as the other Raid cards. It is important to note that unlike with regular battles, cards attacking a Raid boss receive no benefit from elemental boosts, tension boosts, backline cards, or non-raid card skills. Furthermore, up to three raid skills may activate during an attack on a boss. Like with regular battles, attacking a Raid boss does in fact use up a certain amount of power with each attack (support lines do not use up attack power). The amount of power used up for one attack by a Front Line is calculated based on the following formula: ((Total Front Line Power) + 5) / 2.7 {remainder is truncated to yield an integer} Card chests Starting with the Weather Report event, discovering and defeating certain bosses gave players The Scarlet Key to draw from a chest of fixed contents. Raid Events after Weather Report continued to offer various colored keys as a reward for defeating hidden and secret bosses. The keys are used in the key card pack in the event top. Three keys are awarded to players for discovering hidden bosses, and eight are awarded for discovering secret bosses. When battling these bosses, each particpant who deals at least one million damage, including the discoverer of the boss, is awarded a key after the boss is defeated. Calling for help When a Raid boss is encountered, players have the option of calling either Friends or guild mates for help after at least one attack is made. Players can call up to 9 more participants into a boss battle, with each participant allowed to freely attack and damage the boss. Participants who deal the most damage are given better repel rewards compared to those who deal less. Only players who are not currently in battle with a boss can be called by other players. Full Scale Attack Beginning with the One for All, All for One Raid event, players were given the option of using up all of their attack power in order to deal one large attack against a raid boss. Damage is calculated based on the damage players would have done over the course of the number of attacks needed to completely use up all attack power, with damage boosts and attack block effects from event cards activating only for that one attack. Additionally, a 20% boost to base damage is given to players when using a Full Scale Attack. Full Scale Attacks can only be used when a player's attack power is completely full, and is limited to 30 uses through the whole event. If a boss' health is lower than the attack, excess damage will not be calculated into player damage totals for the event. Assistant System Beginning with the Infinite Realms Raid event, a new Assistant System feature was implemented, allowing players to spend a certain amount of coins, in exchange for limited help from special card based "Summoners". These Summoners will summon an "Assistance Character" when paid, but only appear after at least one attack is made on a Raid boss, with the strength of the avatars being random with each appearance. If assistance is not requested upon appearance, the Summoner will leave after the next attack. Attacks made by these Summoners and their Assistant Characters do not count against players' running damage totals for the event. As well, an assisted attack cannot be used to finish off a Raid boss. Combo Bonus System Beginning with the Elementary Raid event, a special Combo Bonus System was introduced, allowing players to receive a bonus to damage dealt to bosses, based on the amount of consecutive attacks made in a short period of time. After each attack is made, players have exactly 10 minutes to land another attack. If another attack is made, the system will begin to keep a running total of the amount of consecutive hits landed. The amount of consecutive hits landed will determine the damage bonus players will receive against bosses, with a small boost awarded for 1 consecutive hit, a medium boost for 21 consecutive hits, and a large boost for 61 consecutive hits. If players call guild mates or friends for assistance, and they make some consecutive attacks as well, the number of consecutive hits needed to activate a bonus will be decreased. If an attack is not made within 10 minutes of the last attack, the Combo System will reset, and any bonuses achieved will disappear. Rewards Rewards given out are based on Raid boss damage rankings, for both individuals and guilds. Individual rewards are available for both half-time and final rankings, with daily ranking rewards also available. Many rewards require guild members to meet a minimum accumulated damage requirement in order to be eligible to receive them. Additionally, rewards are also given out for the number of bosses repelled for both individual players, as well as for guilds. Traditionally, high powered attack Ultra Rares are given out for ranking high, with medium powered Ultra Rares given for finishing in the middle. Other kinds of rewards include Genius Young Dragons, potions, and low powered Rare cards, and LCP Claim Tickets. List of Raid Events Category:Gameplay Category:Events Category:Raid Events